mothwingfandomcom-20200214-history
Rogue/Loner Roleplay
Past Roleplay; ''' ---- Lola sat in a tree, perched up rather high as she watched Ace stalk by, holding her breath. Most cats feared the tom for his battle-skills, as rumors had gotten around, yet he didn't seem like a killer, he seemed rather nice. But Lola didn't want to take any chances, no, she didn't even want to breath around Ace. The darkly colored rogue eventually passed, humming a quiet tune.Silverstar' 04:17, February 11, 2015 (UTC) Jesse landed on the branch with a quiet crack. She glanced around until she saw Ace, she quickly hid in the leaves. She watched the rogue hum and trot away. Slowly and quietly she climbed down, her brown pelt almost hidden at the trunk of the tree. Duskfeather77 (talk) 04:21, February 11, 2015 (UTC) Ace only paused as he heard a quiet crack, pausing and ceasing his humming. He turned, twitching an ear with a blank expression, eventually spotting Jesse. "Ohai!" He greeted cheerfully, despite his intimidating looks. Lola had already fled.'Silverstar' 04:23, February 11, 2015 (UTC) Jesse froze, unsure of what to do. "Just stay away!" She warns with a flick of her tail, her eyes widening. She quickly latches on to the trunk of the tree and amazingly jumped from branch to branch until she was right above him. Duskfeather77 (talk) 04:27, February 11, 2015 (UTC) Ace gazed up at the she-cat, twitching his whiskers in amusement. "Awww, why not? I don't bite, at least not hard." He mewed in a friendly tone, letting out a small yawn after he spoke. "Well, fine, be that way. I'mma wake myself up with a morning run." The dark gray-blue tom took off at his great speed, his paws thundering on the ground.'Silverstar' 04:29, February 11, 2015 (UTC) Jesse looked surprised, somehow this tom was very friendly. She smiled, a sorta smirk and started to follow him at his speed, her paws thundering on the ground. She watched him run, a good feeling in her chest. She caught up with him, her whiskers twitching in embarrassment. "I'm sorry, just rumors of.. toms." She shrugged. Jesse glanced at the morning sky, "Maybe.. we could travel together? Your swift and strong and I'm clever and quick." She comments, a mouse hanging from her jaws. "Here, I caught this earlier." ((Jesse likessss Aceeee.)) Duskfeather77 (talk) 04:37, February 11, 2015 (UTC) Ace gave the she-cat a small frown."Sorry, but I travel alone, unless with a mate (that he doesn't have) or my brother." He began to pad off once more, humming as well.'Silverstar' 02:52, February 12, 2015 (UTC) Jesse nods, a bit disapointed. "See ya around." She calls, her tail drooping as she dropped on all fours and leapt gracefully from branch to branch. Duskfeather77 (talk) 03:12, February 12, 2015 (UTC) Cats continued to flee as they spotted the joyful Tom. Ace ignored this and continued on with his humming.'Silverstar' 03:15, February 12, 2015 (UTC) Jesse heads towards her nest, a small beautiful stone cave. She slid through the hidden entrance, her tail wrapping around her paws. She sniffed the mouse she had caught, listening to the steady rythem of the bubbling creek next to the cave. Duskfeather77 (talk) 03:25, February 12, 2015 (UTC) Lola stalked a shrew, her tail parallel with the ground as she watched the rodent scuttle around. She leaped, capturing it with her claws and swiftly killing it.---- Ace paused, yawning and climbing into a tree to rest.'Silverstar''' 18:06, February 16, 2015 (UTC) Category:Roleplay